Couple Spat
by larrythewatermelon
Summary: Every couple has fights. Natsu and Lucy are no exception


"Ah. Are those two fighting again?" Mirajane nods her head sadly, before turning to look at the couple Erza is obviously talking about. Natsu and Lucy were currently locked in a brutally violent fight at the moment, and unfortunately, this was not the first time that week. Since two days ago, the couple, which was actually engaged, had been raging nonstop over everything. Sometimes it was over stupid things, like Natsu accidentally setting his chair on fire again, or Lucy getting Natsu the wrong kind of fire to eat, but times like this… had been happening a lot unfortunately. Bisca and Al had insisted it was just a faze that would only last a while, and it happened to them a lot before they got married, but come on! This was the nineteenth fight that morning!

Mirajane sighs as a table is flipped over by a livid celestial mage, hitting poor Nab and knocking him out.

"You complete idiot! You could've told her that we were _engaged!_ What gives you the idea that if you just ignore her, it would be ok!?" Oh boy. This was what most of their recent fights had been about, resulting in angry words, violent fights, and eventually, Natsu getting kicked out of their house and forced to stay at his best man, Gray's house.

"Unfortunately, yes. I honestly don't know why they're getting so angry at each other! Especially over such small or stupid things!" The bar maid replies, dodging another flying chair thrown by Natsu.

I agree Mirajane!" The two S-class mages turn to look at none other than the maid of honor, Levy, accompanied by Gajeel, who is trying to cover her from the flying chairs in the air. The script mage sighs sadly, and takes a seat next to Erza. "They've been fighting a lot lately. To be honest, I'm kind of worried that if this keeps up, the wedding will be called off…" Tears start to form in Levy's eyes. Thankfully, Gray walks over and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"If I were you, Levy, I wouldn't worry. Even if they do fight, neither would call off the wedding. Fire brain is way too in love with Lucy to call it off for real. And Lucy worked way too hard to get that dense idiot to realize her feelings. Trust me. There's no need to worry-" A crash cuts off Gray, and everyone turns just in time to see Lucy storm out of the guild, turning back only to throw her fireproof pure gold ring at Natsu, screaming "Forget it! There's no way in hell I can marry an idiot like you! The wedding is off!" Before turning around again and slamming the door shut, leaving the guild members all stuck in place, shocked at what just happened.

"Same goes for me, you weirdo! I can't believe I ever proposed!" Natsu screams after his fiancé- erm, EX- fiancé, in anger, before turning on his heel and sinking into an empty booth to pout, leaving one thought in everyone's frantic minds: Natsu, and Lucy's wedding was off. As in, never happening again. It takes approximately one minute for hell to break loose.

"Waa! No! My OTP is never getting married! How could this happen?" Lisanna is the first to start crying. After her, Elfman instantly bursts into 'manly' tears, and crushes the person closest to him, who happens to be Panther Lily, into a hug. Erza has fainted from shock, along with Mirajane and Levy, while Juvia and Lisanna are crying in a corner together about their 'OTP' and also in Juvia's case 'Now there is another love rival!', as Cana is choking on her whiskey due to the extreme shock. The guy's reactions are barely any better. Gajeel has fainted on top of poor Levy, both barely realizing what just happened and staring into space, dumbfounded. Makarov is sitting on the counter, his mouth dropping to the floor. All the other males are staring out into the distance depressed, or crying. Gildarts is the worst, as he decided to throw a huge temper tantrum; his only feat is making the remaining tables standing tip over. Gray is the only one who looks calm, small gibberish sounds coming out of his mouth. Finally, after almost six minutes everything calms down, and the sound of sobbing settles down, turned into hushed whispers and sniffling. Gray is still muttering sounds that sound almost like snorting. After a few more minutes, Juvia comes over, putting a hand on his shoulder gingerly

"G-Gray- Sama? Are you o-o-ok? Juvia- _sniff_ \- Juvia know that we're all s-sad, but you haven't stopped muttering stuff f-f-for almost five m- _sniff-_ minutes…" The Ice Mage is silent for 30 seconds, before something squeaks out of his mouth that almost sounds like… a giggle? Everyone not quite sure of what they've just heard, leans forward a bit. Only to be blown back by full blown laughter.  
"Oh man! This is hilarious! If I had known this would've been the reaction, I would've brought them here to break up the first time it happened!" Everyone stares in confusion… then realization that this had happened more than once… and finally, the worst of them all. Anger. In seconds, Erza is on top of Gray, wearing her Heavens Wheel Armor, with all her swords pointed at his throat; a scarily forced smile on her face.

"Gray…" She starts slowly in her 'I want to kill you right now but I can't since there are witnesses' voices. "Are you saying this has happened before?" The Ice Mage finally stops laughing long enough to answer.

"Well duh! What do you expect? It's Natsu and Lucy we're talking about! They're both way too hot-headed to _not_ break up a month before their wedding! This is the seventh time this week actually!" Everyone sweat drops, due to the fact that it was only Tuesday. Nevertheless, they're relieved.

"If this is the seventh time, how do we get them back together Gray-Sama?" Juvia asks, before hearts appear in her eyes as she sways over how smart her Gray-Sama is. Said Ice Mage gives the water women a freaked out look, before answering.

"We just have to sit back and watch. Hey Levy, it's been about nine minutes since Lucy left. Right?" The Solid Script Mage checks her watch, before nodding. "In that case. She should be coming back in about… five… four… three… two...one-" Everyone turns as the giant doors are almost thrown off the hinges.

"Natsuuu!" Elfman ducks out of the way with a 'manly' squeak, as Lucy throws herself into Natsu's arms, the Fire Dragon- Slayer instantly closing them around her. "Natsu! I'm so so sorry! I never should've called off our wedding! I was just overreacting and this is my entire fault!" Natsu blinks once. Twice. Before smiling and slipping the ring back on his fiancé's finger.

"No...No, Lucy. It's my fault! I should've told her that I was engaged and then walked away. Or maybe I should've burnt her to a crisp. Whichever comes first I guess, though that will probably be the burning...But the point is, this is my fault and I'm sorry!" Everyone cheers as the couple apologizes and kisses, all more than relieved as they both sit down at a table together. Gray smirks.

"See? Told you. It usually takes about nine and a half minutes for them to come running back to each other to apologize. Even though they fight and break up, they're both way too in love with each other to actually not get married." Mirajane looks over at the couple and grins, before turning back and smiling widely at Gray (ignoring the death glare from his stalker).

"Wow Gray. I guess you were right. There isn't anything to worry about, is there?" Levy looks at the couple thoughtfully.

"They really do love each other a lot… I hope one day, my relationship with Gajeel is like that!" Levy smiles at the thought as she walks out the guild, Gajeel right behind her, leaving everyone behind them to enjoy the peaceful quiet…

"Dammit Natsu! Why can't our fights ever be my fault!? Why do you always try to take the blame from me, you idiot?"

"Because, I'm the stupider one in this relationship, and I'm also the one who gets angry over stupid stuff, so it's obviously my fault, you weirdo!"

"Ugh! I can't marry someone who's always trying to blame themselves for our fights when it's obviously my fault! I'm done! The wedding is off again!"

"Fine by me, you fatty!" Everyone laughs as the scene replays, and soon the guild is filled with lively chatter once again. That is, until Happy yells out

"I'm glad that those two are still gonna get married! Otherwise, the baby would have to be split!"

...

"WAIT. WHAT?!"

"Happy! You traitor!"

"Ahaha… erm… surprise guys! I'm pregnant!"

 **Oh boy.**


End file.
